Love, Come Home Please
by Kaitanya
Summary: Kaita (my OC) has been friends with Riko, Hyuga and Izuki since elementary. But what happens when Izuki confesses to Kaita with only a few days left before she moves away to America. Will Kaita be able to tell Izuki how she feels in time or will no answer be what Izuki will be stuck with until they possibly meet again.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Please bare with me for this is my first fanfic. Your review is much appreciated and please don't say harsh things.**

* * *

"Kaita-chan I can't believe your leaving. Why don't you stay?"

"I can't Riko. My parents say that it would be a good experience to live in America."

As Riko and Kaita continued to discuss my move to America, Hyuga and Izuki passed a basketball between them as they walked behind us. All three of them were a year older than Kaita but they had been good friends since daycare. They would play in the neighborhood park and sometimes play some basketball but now all of that is going to change. Kaita only had just started my fourth year of elementary when her dad announced that he was being moved overseas to manage a new branch of his company's sports technology division.

"But doesn't it stink that you have to leave the week your start fourth grade?"

"Yeah it does Huyga, but that's how things are. My stuff is already packed and all that's left is to pack up my clothes. Daddy says that the new house in Los Angeles is ready for me and mommy to move into."

Izuki was the only one who stayed silent the walk home. Besides Riko and Hyuga, Izuki had always been there for Kaita. One time in second grade she got separated from her parents because she wonder off to the toy section and it so happens that Izuki was there with his mother and he spotted Kaita. He came over to ask where her parents were but she only managed to cry saying that she had lost them. Izuki always patted Kaita's head sweetly, he took her by the hand and led Kaita to his mother and explained that she might have gotten separated from her parents while shopping. Izuki's mom called my mom who answered frantically, and told Kaita's mom that Izuki had found Kaita in the toy section. Of course Kaita got scolded but as they kept shopping together Kaita wouldn't let go of Izuki's hand. You could say they've been good friends for a while now.

As the kids got close to their houses they split our ways, except Izuki and Kaita. Since they're houses were basically right next to each other they would always walk home together. Not a word was exchange between the two as silence hung in the air. Then it was Izuki who broke the silence.

"Can we talk a bit Kaita?"

Kaita turned to look at Izuki who was looking down at the ground as he walked.

"Sure, what do you have on your mind?"

"Well it's about you moving to America. I don't really want you to go, but I know there is no way I can stop you. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it? You're talking so seriously."

Izuki then stopped and Kaita turned to look him in the eyes. He took her hand and put a bracelet on it.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what our friendship will always be. I want you to keep in contact with me when you move away. And … I want to tell you how I feel."

Even though the two of them were still in elementary, they both knew what it meant to be in love since it was love that brought Izuki to be so protective over Kaita.

"Kaita…. I like you and I want you to know that."

Kaita looked at Izuki surprised. She wanted to tell him that she already knew but then she did a double take of what he had just said and Kaita's face flushed red.

"Izuki…I…."

Kaita clamped her mouth shut when she heard footsteps approaching the two of them.

"Why are you standing out here you two? You should be inside getting ready for dinner."

It was Kaita's mom, who had come by, then a front door opened and a lady around the same age as Kaita's mom called out.

"Hey Shun-kun, it's time to come in, dinner is ready."

Izuki turned to Kaita but she wouldn't look him in the eyes since her face was still tinted pink.

"Well I guess I'll go now. See you later Kaita."

Izuki left without hearing Kaita's response. He felt a bit dejected but he knew he still had a chance before she left.

A few days later the group of four found themselves playing in the neighborhood park. Kaita and Riko were at the swings while Izuki and Hyuga were passing a basketball back and forth. The girls were talking about some of their past memories when they had first met, while Hyuga and Izuki stayed quiet. Hyuga passed the ball too hard to Izuki and it went past him into the bushes.

"I'll get it Hyuga." Izuki went after the ball, but Hyuga followed behind him.

"Hey Izuki, you haven't been yourself for a couple of days. Is everything alright?"

Izuki didn't want to talk about how Kaita still hadn't responded to his confession, but he knew Hyuga wasn't the person to blab to others about his friend's problem. Izuki mustered the courage and looked at the ground.

"Well…I…I told Kaita how I felt but she still hasn't said anything." Huyga stared blankly at Izuki; he already knew that Izuki had feelings for Kaita since he met her when she first transferred to their elementary school. Hyuga then put a hand on Izuki's shoulder.

"Don't worry. The answer will come around." Izuki sighed but looked up at Hyuga and smiled weakly.

Back at the swings Riko kicked her legs up; she then turned towards her friend.

"Kaita what do you think of Izuki-kun?" Kaita was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Well I don't dislike him but I…." Kaita trailed off not knowing for sure that it would be alright to tell Riko her feelings. Kaita looked around to make sure Izuki wasn't nearby to hear what she was about to say. She turned her attention back to Riko.

"The truth is I really like Izuki a lot but I just don't know how to tell him." Kaita blushed lightly.

A smile ran across Riko's face as she saw her friend's expression, she then stood in front of Kaita. "You're going to have to tell him how you feel before this Saturday. Otherwise you may regret not telling him."

Kaita let out a sigh, "Yeah you're right. I have to tell him."

Hyuga was walking back with the ball in hand and Izuki at his side. Riko walked up to Hyuga, "How about we all go and get some ice cream before we head home." The others nodded their heads in agreement. The day ended as they all walked home, Kaita wore a distant look as she walked home eyeing the bracelet that sat on her wrist. Instead of walking back home with Izuki she ran ahead before the four of them could go their separate ways.

The final day had come. Kaita finished packing her suit case with the help of her mother. As she looked around her now empty room, Kaita let out a sigh. She grabbed the handle of the door and slowly closed the door. Kaita's mom was waiting outside for her in front of a taxi. The two drove off to the airport only to be greeted by two small children.

"Riko, Huyga what are you doing here?"

The two kids had sadden looks in their eyes but held back the tears that wanted to push through. "We wanted to see you off. As your friends we want you to know that we will always be here for you."

Kaita smiled with tears forming at the side of her eyes, even Kaita's mom was smiling happily. As the four continued to walk through the airport to the departure gate, Kaita spotted Izuki's mom.

"I wanted to see you two off, but it looks like Riko and Hyuga beat me to it."

Kaita looked around but couldn't seem to see Izuki. Izuki's mom saw that Kaita was searching through the throng of people, "Shun isn't here. He said he wasn't feeling well so he stayed home." A look of sorrow crossed Kaita's face. "Oh" was the only word she muttered. Riko and Hyuga looked at each other; they seemed to know the reason why Izuki didn't come and the reason why Kaita seemed so sad. Izuki couldn't face Kaita because she still hadn't told him her feelings. The group of five had found a couple of seats near the boarding entrance; they decided to chat for a while. A couple of minutes later an announcement rang through the intercom to signal the time to board would be almost over.

"It's time to go Kaita." Kaita's mom tapped at her daughter's shoulder. Kaita got up and followed her mom through the boarding point; they were the last to board the plane. Riko, Hyuga and Izuki's mom waved goodbye to the two retreating figures.

"…ita…" Kaita looked back over shoulder past the group of three to see a figure running towards the gate. It was Izuki. "Kaita wait." But it was too late the attendant had closed the gate and all Izuki could see was Kaita's face disappearing behind the closing door. Izuki's mom noticed that Izuki had come to the gate.

"Shun I thought you weren't feeling good. Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Kaita." A look of dismay washed over the young boys face. Riko and Hyuga felt bad since they couldn't do anything to help so they told Mrs. Izuki that they were going to go home. Izuki's mom nodded and held out a hand to Izuki who was looking at the ground. He reluctantly took his mother's hand and walked out of the airport. Izuki then looked up as he saw a plane take off into the sky.

"Come back," Izuki muttered to himself as he watched the plane disappear into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Tiger

**Thank you to those who have favorited and follow this fanfic. Let me know what you think of this next chapter where Kaita is now living in America. **

* * *

Location: Los Angles

It's been three years since Kaita moved to America, leaving an unanswered question lingering on her mind. It was time to start middle school; Kaita had learned English fairly quickly and was able to speak with a little accent. Even though it was easy for her to make friends she still missed the ones she already had waiting in Japan.

Two weeks into the first year of middle school there were quiet murmurs echoing Kaita's classroom as they all looked at the new student that was sitting in the back of the class. The teacher had introduced the new student as Taiga Kagami; of course Kaita knew instantly that he was Japanese since he spoke little English to his new classmates. Noticing that Kagami wouldn't relax due to not interacting much with the other boys she walked up to him during lunch.

"Hey there Kagami, what you got today for lunch?"

"It's just a regular bento. Why do you always talk in Japanese with me?"

"I thought you might find it more comfortable. Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Well it's Saturday, and I usually stay home. What did you have in mind?"

Kaita thought for a moment, "I've seen you at the park when the other boys in class go to play basketball. Why don't you join my team tomorrow and have fun playing basketball instead of watching others play it?"

Kagami was taken aback for a moment then sighed. "But…."

Kaita cut Kagami off before he could say anymore. "I know you've been practicing with Himuro and the others sometimes. I've also seen you on my way home trying to play by yourself on the court. I think you'll do just fine."

Kagami just nodded his head and told Kaita he would see her and the team at the park in the morning. Later on that evening Kagami took his basketball to the court and began going through certain plays that he had practiced with Himuro before. He didn't notice the footsteps that approached him from behind. Of course the court was lit during the evening until ten at night so the shadow didn't overlap Kagami's shadow. A grin just appeared on the girls face, a boy had tagged along with the girl to see for himself what she had told him earlier.

"Your stance is all wrong Kagami." The voice made Kagami jump. He looked over his shoulder to see Kaita and Himuro.

"What are you doing out here?"

"We could ask you the same thing. Geez, I didn't think that you would come out here to practice right before the game tomorrow. Do you want to lose?"

Kagami was confused by what Kaita had said. She gave a reluctant sigh and the pointed at Kagami's legs. "If you practice tonight your legs will feel it in the morning." Himuro nodded in agreement behind Kaita.

"Kaita's right Taiga, so you might want to go home. If you go against Kaita you might regret it later."

Kagami then looks back at Kaita who is looking at Kagami with a serious expression. Kaita then cracks her fist. "Are you going to continue practicing Kagami?" With no words Kagami puts the basketball under his arm and walks away, Himuro following after him to make sure Kaita didn't scare too much. Kaita was left on the court by herself, she looked up at the basket and memories of playing with Hyuga, Riko and Izuki came flooding back to her.

"I'll be back soon, just you wait.

Location: Japan

Across the ocean as if responding to Kaita, Izuki looked up to the blue sky, "We're waiting."

Hyuga looked back at Izuki who had suddenly stopped. He let out a sigh then put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come on we got practice to get to."

Izuki straightened up and followed Hyuga to the school's gym where the rest of the middle school team was waiting. The coach stood at the side as he watched the boys go through a scrimmage. After practice was done Hyuga dragged Izuki to Riko's place where her dad let them use the weights.

"You guys seem to be doing well in practice."

"We are but we can't really bring anything to the court. Even if Izuki is developing what he calls Eagle vision it might not help us until we graduate."

Riko nodded her head in agreement. "Well I think you two have had enough practice for today so why don't you call it quits."

"Riko's right Hyuga, we should go home and rest up. Well I'm off, see you at school tomorrow." With those parting words Izuki set out home. Riko and Hyuga watched as Izuki walked away. Then the two looked back at each other and they both let out a sigh.

"It seems that he's still hung up on Kaita. Even before practiced he kept looking up at the sky, my bet he was looking for planes hoping that Kaita would be on one of them."

Riko's gaze looked off towards the direction that Izuki had went, "Even though I keep in contact with Kaita from time to time I get the feeling she feels the same. Plus 'that' happened right before Kaita left." Hyuga understood what Riko was talking about, Izuki had finally told both of them that he had confessed to Kaita but she hadn't given him a response so he was waiting to hear what she had to say before leaving for America.

Location: Basketball courts (Los Angeles)

Morning broke as a few people made their way somewhere for the weekend. Kaita was already at the court warming up, Kagami and the rest of the boys followed. One of the boys stole the ball from Kaita as she dribbled the ball towards the net. Then it was time to start the game.

By the end of the third quarter everyone was sweating like crazy and chugging down water. Kaita looked at Kagami, "Aren't you glad you didn't practice last night." The other boys on the team looked at Kagami.

"Are you crazy, Kaita caught you trying to practice for this game? That happened to me and James here and she got mad at us. She's really good at sizing up a players potential but she goes a little over board sometimes."

"Hey that's not true! I just follow what my dad puts players through when he trains them." Everyone laughed then the fourth quarter began with Kaita and Kagami's team leading 28 – 19. The 10 minutes of the quarter went by quickly and Kaita and Kagami celebrated their win with their team. This became a routine of Kaita and Kagami for the next few years. Everyone had graduated from middle school and would be starting high school in the month to come.

"Hey everyone, I know this may be sudden but I won't be seeing you next year in high school."

"Aww, Kaita why won't you be there?" Even Kagami seemed a little shocked.

"Well the truth is, I'm moving back to Japan. I'll be living there from now on, so I just want to tell you all that it's been a pleasure playing basketball with you."

The boys patted Kaita on the shoulder, "Then let's make this a game you won't forget us by." They all cheered in response, Kaita smiled at them. After the game was won, Kaita and Kagami had walked together back home.

"Geez Kagami, when will you stop getting taller? It only seemed like yesterday that I was the tall one then you go and grow." Kagami tried to smile but he couldn't get Kaita's sudden announcement out of his head.

"Do you really have to go?" Kaita stopped and looked Kagami in the eyes. "I've made my decision, plus I have people waiting for my return."

"Then when are you leaving?" Kagami looked at the ground.

"I'll be leaving the day after next. I know it's sudden but over in Japan I have to take an entrance exam to the high school I'm going to attend. But cheer up; you being all gloomy are giving me the creeps." Kaita let out a laugh, which caught Kagami off guard since it had been the first time he had heard her laugh so cheerfully, it made him blush slightly.

"Well this is where we say goodbye Kagami." Hearing Kaita's voice brought Kagami back to reality. Kaita outstretched her arm in a handshake. "I want you to keep working on honing your basketball skills and see you rise to the top."

"You bet." Kagami shook Kaita's hand. "I'll shine bright that you won't be able to miss me."

The two let out a laugh and went home. A few days later Kaita left for Japan and Kagami practiced on the basketball court brooding over Himuro's declaration for the next time they played against each other. But that same day Kagami's parents told him that he would go live in Japan, so he packed up and a week later he was on his way to Japan. "Looks like I'm following you Kaita."

* * *

**Just to let you guys know I will be trying to upload a new chapter every Saturday if not it will be uploaded on Monday. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Reunion

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Lets see what happens now that Kaita is back in Japan.**

* * *

Kaita had been in Japan for a couple of weeks now. It was now time to start her first year of high school at Seirin High, when she got to her classroom after going through the crowd of club members looking to recruit the new students she came face to face with a towering figure that she didn't expect to see.

"How is this possible?" Kaita had breathed wordlessly.

The figure stared down at Kaita almost as stunned as her, a grin spread across his face.

"I could say the same thing back at ya, Kaita?"

Kagami wasn't expecting to see Kaita when she moved back to Japan. Kaita let out a sigh then looked at Kagami in the eyes, "What are you doing here Kagami?"

"It's not like I'm following you okay. My parents sent me to Japan to be able to experience Japan again since they thought that I've forgotten about Japan." Kaita was at a loss for words then she noticed the ring around Kagami's neck. "Are you going to join the basketball club?"

"Of course I am. But if you were to see how they play here you would like how we used to play inn America better. Plus when I turned in my club form the two that were at the club's table was surprised about my height is my guess." Kagami snorted out a laugh. "Oh hey, why don't you come and see when they evaluate us. You could see in person this school's team."

Kaita simply nodded her head in response and went to her seat, when she sat down Kaita failed to notice the blue hair boy that sat next her by the window. For the following two days classes went by quickly, the day that the first years would be evaluated by the coach had come. Kaita made her way to the gym after school, from afar she could clearly hear the squeaking of shoes on the court surface. The door had remained open and Kaita looked inside to watch the figures run up and down the court. She could see Kagami instantly but when she looked at the other players Kaita nearly gasped. Two players that had crossed her line of vision were unmistakably those of Hyuga and Izuki. When the whistle was blown Kaita looked over towards where the sound had come from and she saw the figure of a girl, it was Riko. There inside the gym were the three friends she had left behind seven years ago. A voice drew her back to the court, Kagami came running towards her.

"Hey you came. Why don't you watch from inside the gym instead of standing outside?" Kagami pulled Kaita inside the gym, when Kaita looked past Kagami towards the others there her eyes met those of Riko who had dropped her whistle to the ground when she noticed who Kagami had brought inside the gym.

"KAITA-CHAN!" Riko hugged Kaita as she rushed over. Squeals of excitement filled the gym, Hyuga let out a sigh as he saw that Riko was getting worked up. Izuki on the other hand just stood there watching Kaita; he was at a loss for words as he didn't know what to do.

Riko gave Kaita a light punch on the arm when she pulled away from the hug. "You stopped sending me messages, I got worried. Plus you could have told me that you were moving back."

"Sorry about that. I guess I wanted to surprise you, but instead I'm the one that's surprised. I didn't expect to be going to the same school as you. Well I know this is all unexpected but I don't want to intrude further to you practice so please continue, I'll just watch from over here."

Riko nodded happily then turned back to the group of boys, "Alright lets continue this." The boys snapped back to their game. One boy had murmured to one of the first year players to pass him the ball, when the first year did so the ball seemed to go towards the blue hair boy but then disappear in another direction letting the first year team to make a basket. Everyone was stunned, but they soon resumed the game and the second years weren't going to let the first years score more. The game soon ended and everyone was leaving Kagami had said goodbye to Kaita before everyone else left. Riko then pulled Kaita along and was catching up with her asking her how it was when she moved to America. Hyuga and Izuki walked behind the two girls, Kaita chatted happily but then when she recognized where they were heading she stopped.

"Sorry but I know that you want to catch up on old times but I have homework to do. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kaita waved goodbye not sticking around to hear their replies. She got to her house and slumped in the doorway.

Riko, Hyuga and Izuki were stunned that Kaita had rushed off but either way they went to Izuki's house. When they had arrived at Izuki's house they had noticed that there lights on in the house across from Izuki's.

"Hey wasn't that Kaita's old house? Looks like someone finally moved in." Hyuga huffed out but Izuki stared at the house remembering the times he had spent with Kaita playing day in and day out. Then he blinked a couple of times when he saw a figure cross the window on the first floor where the living room was. It was clearly the figure of a young girl; since the curtains were drawn he could see clearly into the house.

"I don't think someone new has moved in Hyuga. I think Kaita's the one that moved back into the house, look." Izuki pointed at the figure by the window, Riko and Hyuga looked at Kaita who was running back and forth organizing things out of boxes and cleaning up any trace of dust and dirt that had not been cleaned by the cleaning company that had come once a month for the last seven years. Riko smiled then went up to the door and gave a clear knock. The boys saw that Kaita was panicked as she rushed to the door.

"Yes?"

Kaita was taken aback as she saw the friends she had rushed away from. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just heading to Izuki's house when we saw there were lights on in the house and we saw you through the window. But since it's getting late Hyuga and I should be getting home like you said we do have homework to do. So goodnight Kaita, see you tomorrow Izuki." Riko pushed Hyuga down the street leaving Kaita and Izuki standing at the front door. The two stayed silent, it was Kaita who spoke first.

"Would you like to come inside? I'll put on some tea."

"No it's fine, I should be getting home. Plus I don't want to impose on you since it looks like you still have things to clean up."

"Oh don't worry about that, I still have this week and the weekend to sort these things out." Izuki huffed out a smile then nodded. "Alright I'll come inside for a bit.

Even though Kaita had set out tea for the both of them Izuki had moved things around in the living room while Kaita was in the kitchen. When Kaita came back she was taken aback at how everything had been cleaned and reorganized to the layout she had left on the table.

"Izuki did you do all this?"

Izuki wiped the sweat from his brow and smile, "It was the least I could do for you, and I'll come back tomorrow and help with whatever's left. Count on me, okay?"

Kaita smiled happily, "Okay, thanks for your help." Kaita looked over at the clock seeing it was nearing eleven p.m. "Izuki I think we should call it a night. I'll see you in the morning at school."

"Alright then, have a goodnight Kaita." Hearing Izuki call her by name sent a chill up Kaita's spine, leaving Kaita with a smile on her face as she waved Izuki off. She then let out a sigh but continued to prepare everything happily before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Unsuspected Rival

**I'm sorry this took so long to post, I have been busy with school and work that it leaves no time for relaxing time. I promise you that by next week I'll have chapter 5 ready if not you know the reasons for the delays. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and your reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

Izuki kept to his word and came over to continue to help Kaita to settle back into her house. Even when everything was done, on the days that he didn't have practice Izuki would stop by to stay awhile before dinner. Kaita smiled, she would always talk with Izuki about the childhood memoires they made together. She even shared the details of her experience in America when she started school there.

"I can't believe you kept to yourself Kaita. You were the one that was always asking others questions. But it seems like I can understand why you did that."

"Yeah, I was probably just scared because it was all new to me and I… didn't have you all with me."

Izuki looked at Kaita who had looked away blushing, admitting that she missed Izuki, Riko, and Hyuga so much that she wanted them to be with her.

"Oh look at that it's almost dinner time. You should get going before your mom yells at you for staying out so late."

Izuki looked at the clock and sighed, and then a knock at the door interrupted the silence. Kaita went to the door and found Izuki's mother there with a smile.

"I've come to fetch Izuki and you Kaita. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? Izuki tells me you eat alone often; you should come over once in a while."

Kaita shakes her head in response, "No it's alright. Plus tonight I made dinner plans with a friend of mine. I'm supposed to meet him soon so I should be going."

"Oh a boyfriend, Kaita you must have gotten attention from all the boys because your just so cute. Well we better not keep you from your date, but since it is dark out why don't I have Izuki walk you to where you're going to meet your "friend" so you don't run into any trouble."

"He doesn't have too, its fine plus it's not far from here."

Kaita argued her case and Izuki left back with his mother while Kaita put on her shoes and was walking down the street. Izuki looked back at Kaita's retreating figure with a pain look, you could say almost jealous of this boy that Kaita was going to have dinner with. Kaita then disappeared around corners which lead towards the station.

"Hey mom, I'm going to follow Kaita just to make sure she gets where she needs to go. So I'll be back in a few minutes."

Izuki's mother huffs out a smile and watches her son chase after Kaita, "His feelings haven't changed one bit. He is so predictable."

Kaita was already at the station when a tall figure overshadowed her from behind. Izuki had just arrived as well when he saw that Kaita was being greeted by a tall person wearing a hoodie. He was compelled to move the guy away from her in fear that it may be a pervert, but he stopped short when Kaita turned and faced the guy with a smile and punched him lightly on the arm. Izuki moved closer to see who this guy was and what it was about him that would get Kaita to have dinner with him instead of Izuki.

"You know I still can't believe you asked me out to dinner. Well I can't say it's odd when we used to eat together all the time back in America."

Izuki was puzzled when he heard "America", when the hooded guy turned around and started walking alongside Kaita towards a small family restaurant his jaw almost dropped. Kagami was the one who had asked Kaita out, Izuki found it hard to believe but couldn't find a reason to stay any longer.

"If he's the one for you Kaita, you're in good hands then."

Izuki left without looking back at the two as they walked into the restaurant. Kaita sat opposite of Kagami and ordered curry rice with green tea. Kagami ordered two hamburger steaks with water, Kaita laughed at how easy Kagami was predictable at ordering his meal.

"You always order so much food; I don't understand where it all goes. You're like a bottomless pit or something Kagami."

"So what, you barely eat anything, your more like a bird that's picky with her food."

Kaita kicked Kagami under the table, "I am not you over grown giant."

The two manage to keep up small talk over various subjects even that of school. Kagami then brought up the topic of basketball, since it was Kaita and Himuro that helped him find his passion for the sport, he knew she would be understand the lingo of basketball whether it be in English or Japanese.

"Hey why don't you ever swing by the gym anymore? Riko keeps an eye on the door waiting to see you walk through it. We have a practice match coming up soon why don't you come to that."

"I guess you're right, I'll drop by next time then. Let's see if Riko has put you through the ringer enough. Also I want to see how you play with a team here in Japan; I've only seen you at Riko's evaluation day."

Kagami smiled, then as the two finished Kagami reached for the check and paid it all, Kaita wanted to pay her half but Kagami said he was a gentlemen which made Kaita giggle at the way Kagami addresses himself. The two left after that, Kagami had argued with Kaita on walking home alone. Kaita gave in and had Kagami walk her to her front door.

"You better keep your promise to stop by the gym if not I'll have to hunt you down."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry I'll be there."

Kaita unlocked her front door then looked back at Kagami who smiled to see that Kaita would be fine on her own from there on. Little to the both of them, a pair of eyes watched them from across the street. Izuki sighed with a weak smile as he watched Kagami and Kaita.

"Good she's back and he walked her home. Now I can rest easy a bit."

Izuki had been mulling over and over in his mind as to why Kagami would have asked Kaita out, he had eaten in silence with his family which worried his mother a bit. The night drew on, Kagami walked along home looking up at the stars smiling, and Izuki lying on his bed staring at the ceiling his hand rubbing against his forehead occasionally as he mulled over the thought of Kaita and Kagami together. Kaita on the other hand was having a drink of tea out on the porch enjoying the night air. Thoughts of Kagami inviting her to dinner came flooding into her mind but got somewhat overshadowed when she remembered the look Izuki wore on his face when she left to go meet up with Kagami.

"Why? Why was he looking as if he didn't want me to go?" Kaita fell asleep pondering over the question as if some answer would come if she kept asking aloud.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Alright here it is the next chapter. It's time to put some difficult situations into this story. Let me know what you think. Also thank you to all of you who are following and favoriting this story it means a lot.**

* * *

The following days everything seemed normal between Kaita, Izuki and Kagami but every so often Kaita would glance at Kagami in class then snap back to the lesson being presented. Even during lunch when Riko invited Kaita to join her and the others on the basketball team Kaita would glance at Izuki, remembering the look he had given her when she left to meet with Kagami for dinner.

"Kaita… Earth to Kaita, are you in there?"

Kaita blinked and found that she was staring at nothing; Izuki had left with the other boys to go to the gym. She then looked over at Riko and smiled half- heartedly.

"Sorry about that Riko. I've just had a lot of things on my mind, that's all. Now what were we talking about?" Riko let out a sigh then put a hand on Kaita's shoulder. "Tell me about it, I may be able to help you."

Kaita hesitated but then began speaking softly. "Well it has to do with Izuki. I just don't know what to do. A couple of days ago Kagami invited me out to eat and I hadn't told Izuki that I was going to meet Kagami. Before I left to meet with Kagami, Izuki gave me this look like he didn't want me to go; it was almost the same look I saw when I walked through the gate at the airport when I left for America. Recently it feels as if he's been avoiding me and when he's around Kagami and I come along he makes excuses to leave. I just don't get what's going on with him."

Riko looked as if she was in deep thought, then looked at Kaita. "You know what you could do to find out the truth, why don't you stick close by to the team? Like why don't you become the teams manager, I could use the help too."

Kaita contemplated the thought then nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't mind being the manager and if it means learning more about what's going on between Izuki and me then that would be good."

"But there is one thing that's bugging me Kaita. Which one has been more influential here?" Riko pointed at Kaita's heart, making Kaita looking at Riko puzzled. "What I'm asking is who do you have strong feelings for, Izuki or Kagami?" Kaita sat there speechless and blushing, she didn't know since her heart felt as if it would tear in two if she answered now.

At the next practice Riko introduced Kaita to the team as the manager, everyone welcomed her even Izuki but Kaita could see that he had somewhat of a forced smile. Riko told Kaita the names of all the players so that Kaita could get used to recognizing them by name and not by the number on their jerseys.

After another few days had passed Riko had announced that the team would be going to a training camp during the two week break they had coming up. "You all better be ready to train hard. What I have planned will not be easy to accomplish." The team responded with a mighty yell to signify that they will not take the training lightly.

The rest of the week dragged on and Kaita quickly got used to being the manager for the Seirin basketball team. Kagami would always be the one to talk to her whenever Riko told them to take a short break. Practice was over and Hyuga looked over at Izuki who seemed as if he was on his way to Kaita but stopped short when he saw Kagami close by. He snickered then called out to Izuki, "You look as if you're in battle but are getting beat to the victory point."

Hyuga's voiced had reached everyone even Kaita and Kagami. Izuki turned towards Hyuga, "What are you talking about? Do I look like I'm roaming around a battlefield? I'm just stretching my legs."

Hyuga then turned his attention to Kaita, "Riko told me that you had some physical trainer training. Why don't you take a look at Izuki's legs to make sure he's alright?" Kaita instantly blushed. Izuki then blurted out, "I'm fine, let Kaita and Kagami talk. You're making a fuss over nothing Hyuga."

Kagami then intervened, "What does this have to do with me talking with Kaita?" Izuki looked taken aback and turned his back on everyone, "Never mind, I'm going to go home since practice is done for today."

"Wait for me then Izuki, I'll walk with you." With his back still turned Izuki shouted, "I'm fine on my own, wouldn't it be better to have Kagami walk you back home since you to seem so close." The air in the gym seemed to darken and tension grew. The rest of the team seemed to have left quietly as if they didn't want to be a part of the argument that ensued. Hyuga and Riko stood there watching.

"What are you talking about Izuki? Kagami and I are just friends…"

"Would friends meet up with each other so late at night and go out to dinner?" Kagami stepped closer to Izuki. "What are you trying to say Izuki- senpai?" Izuki then turned back around and faced Kagami, "Why is it that since the both of you came back to Japan, you stay by each other's side? Why is it always you who Kaita goes to find during lunch?"

Kaita stood there rooted to floor. Izuki and Kagami argued over and over Kaita's actions and then Izuki blurted out, "I should be the one that Kaita looks for not you. I knew her before you did and was there for her before you. Plus I've liked her longer than you have. I've even waited for her to respond to me about my confession before she left for America."

"But I'm the one that was there for her when she moved to America. Whenever she talked about Japan all I heard from her was about her elementary school friends and the memories she had of them. And you know what; she always had a pained expression when she talked about those memories. I wonder why that is, Izuki- senpai? Could it be because you troubled her with a confession that she couldn't respond to and didn't want to hurt you by telling you how she felt?" Kagami and Izuki grew closer, both steaming mad as if ready to start a fist fight with each other.

Kaita had had enough of the heated banter and threw two close by basketballs at the arguing boys, "Enough both of you. I've had enough off this ridiculous fight, just forget it." Tears seemed to appear at the edge of Kaita's eyes. She gathered her stuff and ran off, leaving the two boys to look after her retreating figure.

Izuki and Kagami moved at the same time to go after Kaita but Riko shouted at them. "Leave her be. You both are such idiots. Why couldn't you let things go Izuki, you know things would have worked out eventually. Kaita would have come out and told you both everything, but now I think it may take longer than that." Riko hit both boys over the head, "I would suggest you keep your distance for a while until things cool off. Kaita will be the first one to talk so you might as well wait until the training camp. Also," Riko turned towards Hyuga who flinched in fear, "this is also your fault for starting this. Don't think you were helping in any way by starting this whole thing."

Izuki looked out the gym door in the direction Kaita had fled to, he gathered his things and before he left Riko called out to him. "Izuki don't check on her. Otherwise you may be pushed away and you don't want that now do you lover boy."

Izuki sighed and nodded in agreement, Kagami took what Riko just said to Izuki into consideration as well and decided not to go and check on Kaita later that night.

Kaita had run all the way home. She quickly closed all the blinds and went upstairs to her room. Tears and brimmed over and stained her cheeks, "Why… I thought it would be a while from now when I had to face this situation. It's come sooner than I expected and my heart can't take it."

Kaita curled up under her covers and cried herself to sleep; the only thought on her mind was how Izuki had acted when she tried to go with him. "Izuki…tell me again please. I want to make certain of all this…" Kaita then drifted off to sleep in a sadden state of despair.


	6. Chapter 6: Relief and Rivals Declared

**Finally had the time to get through this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Also sorry for taking so long, as I've told you before homework and my job take a lot out of me so it's hard to focus sometimes.**

* * *

Ever since the explosive argument that left Kaita in tears. She had made an effort to avoid contact with Kagami and Izuki at all costs even going and telling Riko that she needed Kagami or Izuki to something. Kaita could even bare to look either of the two in the eye, she was scared of what might happen. Kaita was utterly confused on what to do or say to the two and she would have to speak up soon since the training camp was just right around the corner.

Riko sighed as she watched the boys run up and down the court at practice later on that afternoon. Hyuga felt why Riko was upset and it was because Izukio and Kagami were out of there element ever since the argument. The two wouldn't even look at each other but when they heard Kaita's voice they instantly looked at her to see if she would look their way. But to no avail did they see her smiling face look at them, what they saw was a girl with a distant look trying hard to ignore the concerned eyes that pleaded for her to look at them.

"Alright listen up you idiots. Training camp starts this weekend, we'll all meet here then head on over to the facility. I expect that there will be no further problems. Remember that we have a major practice game coming up and I want each and every one of you to be at your best." Riko had a more serious look when she looked over at Izuki and Kagami making the two boys gulp down in fright.

After practice was over Kaita quickly said goodbye before rushing out of the gym and off to her home. Izuki was set to follow her but he was stopped short by Hyuga that stood in his way. Kagami was going to go after Kaita as well but the stern look Hyuga gave him said otherwise.

"I know that you both want to make amends with Kaita but I think now's not the right time. I think she needs a little more time to get over that argument you both had. Plus don't forget it was you two that made her cry."

Izuki and Kagami wore dejected looks, "Kagami, I need to apologize to you. And to you too Izuki, if it weren't for me then this wouldn't have happened."

"it's alright Hyuga. It's been bothering me a while and I let it all out on Kagami. Sorry Kagami." That was when Riko came over to the three boys and kicked them in the back of the knees.

"You idiots are going to get nothing done by standing here. What I suggest for you two jealous lover boys to do is to tell Kaita what is really on your minds."

Izuki and Kagami looked at each other, and then sighed at the same time. Riko's words meant a great deal to them since they knew that Riko would be able to understand Kaita than them at this point. Afterwards the four left the gym, Kagami went another way while Hyuga, Riko and Izuki went the same.

"It's been awhile since we last walked home together. It was right before Kaita moved back here wasn't it that we would always walk together, but Izuki thought it would best for him to walk with Kaita since they live practically next door to each other."

"I just thought it would be best since she had been away for quite some time that she would feel uncomfortable walking alone."

"Yeah right Izuki. Riko and I know that you walk with her since you still want to hear the answer to your confession. Am I right?"

Izuki blushed at Hyuga's comment, "It's not that I'm telling you…It's just…" Izuki sighed. "Well I'm just going to go home now. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow at the meeting place." With that Izuki walked home in silence as he pondered his thoughts, he questioned himself over and over at how he had treated Kagami and burst out in jealousy. He knew he wasn't like that, he was usually making jokes and puns to annoy his friends and teammates. Izuki was just in front of his house when he looked back at Kaita's house. He caught a glimpse of someone at the window holding back the blinds.

Kaita quickly disappeared blushing, and Izuki had turned his back and went into his house and up to his room. The night seem to drag on forever but the sun had finally started to rise, painting the sky with shades of orange, pink and light purple. Kaita had prepared her bag for the training camp the night before, Riko had texted her early in the morning that she would be going to her house so that the two could walk to the training facility together. As promised Riko stood outside waiting for Kaita, but as soon as the girls were set to go Izuki had emerge from his house. It looked like he barely got any sleep, his eyes seemed bloodshot but when he saw the girls he hid his tiredness by putting on some sunglasses.

Riko giggled to herself but then pulled Kaita along. Izuki kept his distance from the girls but then had a huge grin on her face and whispered to Kaita, "Luckily there aren't that many people up at this hour so he won't get that embarrassed if I do this."

"Riko what are you planning? It better not be something weird."

"Oh don't worry it'll just make Izuki red in the face." Riko let out a laugh and Izuki could hear it from where he was, a look of relief was on his face when he saw Kaita acting like she used to with Riko joking around. But he wasn't prepared for what Riko was going to do.

"Mr. Stalker, stop following us." Izuki instantly stopped in his tracks when Riko turned around and pointed at him. He wore of disbelief, his jaw dropped and he couldn't believe it. He took off his glasses and got closer to Riko and Kaita.

"Who are you calling a stalker Riko? Just what are you trying to pull?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you looked so weird with sunglasses on that I couldn't help myself." A laugh had made the conversation between the two end, Riko and Izuki looked towards Kaita who was clutching her stomach as she laughed. Riko huffed out a sigh of joy and Izuki forgot about what had happened between him, Kagami and Kaita. A smile bore on all three faces.

"You finally smiled whole heartedly Kaita. You were starting to have me worry."

"Sorry… I guess I might have been thinking a bit too much over some things." Kaita looked at Izuki out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling at her. "Izuki you seem even creepier when you smile like that."

"Hey, Kaita that's not nice!" Kaita laughed again and then Izuki bonked her on the head lightly. "Kaita I'm sorry about last time. I lost my cool, and I guess you could say I was a bit let down."

The two ended up smiling at each other making Riko smile to see her friends getting along again, now it was up to Kagami to make amends with Kaita. By eight in the morning everyone on the team were gathered at the meeting place.

"Alright listen up from here we're taking a bus to the training facility in the mountains. You all better be ready when we start immediately after we get there."

The boys let out an agreement yell in response. Riko saw that Kagami was standing away from Kaita and Izuki; she frowned when she that Kagami wasn't making an effort to go towards Kaita.

"Izuki, Kagami, I want you two to help Kaita load the things on the bus." Riko glared at Kagami as if silently saying to him to apologize while you're at it too.

Kagami nodded with a gulp as he headed over to Kaita and Izuki. Everyone else had boarded the bus while the three of them were loading everyone's bags into the undercarriage. Kagami was hesitant; he wasn't sure how to approach Kaita about the argument. Kagami looked over at Kaita who was trying to lift one of the bags but Kagami went over to her on impulse.

"Give me that. A girl like you shouldn't lift heavy things like this, you'll just hurt yourself." With that being said Kagami turned away with bag in hand but what he got wasn't a thank you but a kick.

"Oi! What was that for?" Kagami turned to Kaita with rage as he held his side that she had kicked. Kaita simply faced him and stuck her tongue out at him. Izuki couldn't help but laugh at what was going on.

"That's what you get for calling me weak. I could have easily lifted that bag if I put everything into it." Kaita turned away but then mumbled. "Consider it your punishment for making me cry."

Kagami was surprised but smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess I do deserve the kick. Also I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to get out of hand. Senpai I'm sorry as well, I guess my feelings got that best of me." Izuki simply shook his head and looked at Kagami squarely.

"It's not just you whose feelings got the best of him. Mine got me too. I guess you could say I was a bit jealous of Kaita spending time with you since she got back. Kaita I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

Kaita smiled at the two, "I accept your apologies. Now that the three of us have made up I expect that this problem won't get in the way of your training. If it does I give you a punishment that even Riko will agree on." Kaita gave them a sly smile and ran onto the bus leaving the boys staring blankly at the bus.

Once everything was packed and ready the team set out for the training facility. On the way there some of the boys slept while others had small conversations with each other. At first Kaita sitting next to Riko but when they had made a stop so the team could stretch their legs Kaita sat in the back of the bus next to the window.

"Is this seat taken Kaita?"

Kaita looked up to see Izuki. She shook her head and Izuki sat down next to her. Kaita's pulse instantly started to race, she clutched her fist as if questioning why she was so nervous. After sometime the bus started to move again and was nearly at the training facility. Kaita hadn't slept a bit on the way there so drowsiness ebbed at her making her vision blurry. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Unconsciously she started to drift to sleep and her head found Izuki's shoulder. Izuki was surprised but smiled warmly at Kaita as he heard her softly breathing. Hyuga then shouted at Izuki.

"Hey Izuki! Why don't you come up here so we can talk?"

Izuki simply put a finger to his lips in a sign to keep quiet. Hyuga was puzzled at first but when he looked closer he saw that Kaita was asleep on his shoulder. Riko turned to see what had happened since Hyuga got her attention to turn around. A playful sign escaped her lips as she saw Kaita's sleeping face on Izuki's shoulder. Izuki moved slightly in order to grab a blanket and placed it over Kaita.

"You've done a great job up until now Kaita. So sleep the rest of the way there." Izuki whispered softly into Kaita's ear.

Kagami watched the scene unfold before him and he thought that his chances of winning Kaita over were growing less and less each time. He was glad that it was Izuki that would be by Kaita, but he still held onto his resolve. He would still try to win Kaita over one way or another. By time noon rolled around the team had already made it to the training facility but Kaita was still asleep. Izuki had asked Kagami to carry her to her room since his arm was asleep. The two boys walked side by side in silence, but it was Kagami who spoke up first.

"Senpai I have something to tell you. I know that you were there for Kaita first and knew her before me but I'm not going to let that stop me. I like Kaita and I will wait for her to decide between the two of us who she will choose. You and I are now rivals, both aiming for Kaita's heart."

Izuki at first was shocked to hear the declaration but he regained himself. "I understand fully Kagami. We are teammates on the court but when it comes to Kaita we are rivals. Even though she will be the one to decide I will not give her up that easily to you, got that?"

Kagami nodded, the two reached the room and placed Kaita on the bed. Before the two left the room they whispered into Kaita's ears on both sides. "Kaita I love you." And to seal their declaration both kissed Kaita gently on the cheek and went back to start their training.


	7. Chapter 7: Shock

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been racking my brain on this chapter but here it is, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kaita woke up and stretched, she then cupped her cheeks as she recalled something from her dream. Izuki and Kagami had told her they loved her. "That has to have been a dream, but how did I get into this bed? Wasn't I on the bus next to Izuki?" Kaita kept going through her thoughts when she looked at the clock next to the bed. "I can't believe it's almost lunch time. I'll go to the kitchen and make something for everyone." Kaita looked out the window as she peered around the curtains she saw the basketball team working hard. She smiled and set off.

As Kaita made her way to the kitchen she bumped into Riko. "Sorry about that Kaita. Did you sleep well?"

"It's alright Riko. Yeah I slept alright, but how exactly did I get into that bed?"

"Well you we're still asleep by the time that we got here. So Izuki asked Kagami to carry you and the both of them took you to your room. Izuki couldn't carry you since you slept on his shoulder on the way here and made it fall asleep."

At the mention of Kaita falling asleep on Izuki's shoulder and Kagami carrying her, Kaita went a light pink and Riko couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't worry the both of them said they didn't do anything and came directly to training. But I must admit they did come join the group with a bit of flush on their faces. Hmm. Any way the guys are taking a break but where are you off to?"

"I was thinking of cooking lunch for everyone. I was looking for the kitchen. Do you have any requests while I've got you here?"

"I can't wait to try your cooking! Hmm, I can just picture you cooking and making a huge meal. But at the moment anything you cook I will eat. I'll let the boys know that lunch will be made by you."

"Ehh, no don't let them know." Kaita looked down blushing. "Let it be a surprise." Riko nodded her head and left to go resume training with the boys.

Kaita started to make beef bowls for everyone, as well as noodles and rice. Kaita was all over the kitchen, she was so concentrated in making lunch she didn't notice a short blue hair boy come in and ask for water.

"Um, excuse me."

Kaita looked at the voice and jumped. "Ahh, you scared me. How long have you been there?"

"Not long. Can I have water?"

"Sure, umm."

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ok, Kuroko-kun." Kaita got a water bottle for Kuroko and then heard a small bark come into the kitchen. Kaita looked down and saw Number 2. "Aw, he's such a cute dog." Kaita extended her hand and petted the dog. "Kuroko-kun can you let the others know lunch is almost ready." But when Kaita looked up Kuroko was gone, she looked down at the dog and smiled.

The smell from the kitchen reached to group of boys. Koganei was the first to speak up, "Something smells good." The boys then stiffened up since they saw that Riko wasn't with them. "She couldn't have, right?" The boys looked at each other then rushed over to the mess hall where they found Kaita and Riko setting out the food.

"You guys came at a good time. I was just about to go and get you. Lunch is ready so help yourselves to whatever you like."

The boys sat down hesitantly, they looked at Riko then back at the food before them. Kagami then looked at the food then heard someone gathering up their portion of the meal. Everyone's gaze turned to Kuroko who filled his plate, "Itadakimasu." Kuroko started to eat while the others waited for a reaction.

"Could it be that Riko got it right this time? Nothing is happening to Kuroko. Let's just eat, if nothing has happened to Kuroko then that means it's safe."

"Hyuga's right. Itadakimasu."

Izuki served his portion and started to eat. Instantly him and everyone else was shocked, it the food tasted normal to them. The boys then looked at Riko who was also in a state of shock, which brought the boys to think again.

Izuki whispered to Hyuga, "You would think that she wouldn't be surprised by this but she is."

Hyuga nodded in agreement. Kagami then looked over at Kuroko who had finished his meal. Kuroko set his utensils down then called out to Kaita, "Kaita-san, thanks for the meal."

Everyone erupted in shock. "What, Kaita made all this? I thought it was coach who made this, I was shocked that if had turned out better than everything else." One of the first years was saying but stopped when he heard Riko crack her knuckles.

Kaita turned a deep red as everyone started to complement her on her cooking. She smiled happily, when everyone saw her smile they stopped talking and finished eating with slight blushes on their faces. They all exclaimed, "Thank you for the meal!"

For a while everyone talked about how exhausting training was and how Kaita's food brought them back to life. They all joked around but it all came to an end when Riko told them they would train a bit more before dinner. Tetsu-ni was sitting with Kaita and before everyone left she shouted after them, "I'm going to go take a walk with Tetsu-ni. I'll be back before dinner." Kaita thought everyone heard her but it was only Kagami who sent her off with, "Be careful. It looks like a storm's on its way so don't go too far." Kaita smiled then set off with then little dog in tow.

Kaita looked up at the sky, "It should start raining by the time we're back with everyone don't you think?" Kaita smiled playfully at the dog but it disappeared after a while when she felt rain drops on her. She then turned around to start heading back to the training grounds, the wind kicked up and rain start to come even heavier.

"I can't believe this, and it was so beautiful out earlier."

Kaita started to run back will holding Tetsu-ni. Thunder started to roll, Kaita began to stiffen. Back at the training gym Kagami looked outside.

"I wonder if Kaita's back yet."

"What do you mean Kagami?"

"She told us after lunch she was going for a walk with Tetsu-ni."

Lightning then lit up the sky, making Kagami look out towards the trails leading into the forest. His eyes widened, a recollection from his time with Kaita in America during storms became vivid.

"I'm going to go find her."

Izuki took him by the arm, "She should be fine."

"No she won't. She scared of storms like these."

Izuki eyes widened as if he just had been punched by what Kagami said. He and Kagami instantly bolted out into the storm to find Kaita. After the lightning had lit the sky several times, Kaita started to run even faster. As she turned around a bend she slipped on the edge of the trail. Tetsu-ni jumped from her arms and Kaita grab frantically at the wet earth as she slid down the hillside. Kaita looked back and saw she was heading straight for a tree. She couldn't stop from sliding and she collided roughly into the trunk causing Kaita to black out. Tetsu-ni looked down the side of the hill then started to run.

Kagami and Izuki were calling out to Kaita when Tetsu-ni came towards them barking. The pup stopped then high tailed it back to where Kaita was. The two boys followed behind the dog and found him again looking over the hillside. The peered over to see Kaita lying against the tree trunk not moving.

"KAITA!" Both boys yelled down to Kaita but when they heard no response from her Kagami jumped down to Kaita without a care. Izuki was rooted to the ground, he was still shocked that he never really knew Kaita's fear and they had been friends for a while before she met Kagami.

"Don't just stand there! Go tell the others what's happened to Kaita and tell them to call an ambulance. IZUKI-SENPAI!"

"Right, I'll be right back. Take care of her Kagami."

Izuki ran back to the training grounds, even though he was still feeling like he missed something he told the others what had happened and Riko had already called for an ambulance. Everyone followed Izuki to where Kaita was but they were all half way when they saw Kagami coming with Kaita in his arms. The medics places Kaita onto a stretcher and carried her off to the hospital. When the ambulance was about to take off Riko told the medic crew that she would go in the ambulance and that the others should meet her at the hospital.

"Kaita please open your eyes." Riko took hold of Kaita's hand and squeezed it hoping the unconscious girl would respond.

"Riko….I'm okay." Kaita's eyes opened briefly and she squeezed Riko's hand with what strength she had then Kaita closed her eyes again and the sound of the sirens dying out slowly in her ears and she lost consciousness again.


End file.
